


Meet Again

by DorkSeverus04



Series: White Rose Weekend 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hunter!Ruby, White Rose Weekend 2020, very quick drabble, werewolf!Weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkSeverus04/pseuds/DorkSeverus04
Summary: Ruby goes on a hunt to find whoever's attacking her village, but found a friend instead.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: White Rose Weekend 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973956
Kudos: 60





	Meet Again

Ruby trudged through the snow, glancing around for any wildlife. She heard that there were wolves prowling around the area recently, and wanted to keep her little village safe by making sure that no wolves were getting too close.

Seeing nothing for half a day, she found a cave and a trail of fresh blood leading into it. Against her better judgement, she slowly makes her way in and pulls out her scythe, in case she needs to fight whatever's inside.

There was a low growl, warning her that she was getting too close, but it also told her that there was a wounded animal taking shelter in there.

Ruby bit her lip and continued onwards. For some reason, something was telling her to check on the animal. It went against everything she learned, but her instincts were usually reliable enough, compared to what she learned in the books she studied.

She felt something slashing the air in front of her as a warning and heard the low growl again.

"Hey." Ruby started, unsure of why she was talking to whatever's in here. "I'm not going to hurt you. You're injured, right? Maybe I can help."

The growl still continued, but it sounded more like a pitiful whine to Ruby's ears. She moved away from the growl and reached into her bag for a flashlight. She turned it on, aiming it towards the floor then slowly moved it up, gasping at what she saw.

She saw a huge werewolf leaning against the wall. One paw holding its side, one blue eye glaring at her. Ruby bit her lip, noting how beautiful its white fur looked, and raised a hand up to show that she meant no harm.

"Like I said, maybe I can help. Will you let me?"

The werewolf continued looking at Ruby until its head dropped to the side.

"H-Hey!" Ruby cautiously moved forward and knelt next to the werewolf. Now that she was closer, she could see that the werewolf was well-built and their pants were ripped. Its face was injured as well… It must've been in a fight with a hunter or something. She glanced outside and wondered if whatever attacked the werewolf would find them here, but turned her attention back towards the werewolf's side. Treating its wound was more important right now. She noticed that the werewolf was using their ripped shirt on their side to stop the bleeding and looked up at them. "This might hurt…" Ruby whispered as she dug into her bag, looking for some bandages and disinfectant.

The werewolf huffed weakly and removed their hand when Ruby gently nudged it away. The wolf yelped in pain when Ruby rubbed disinfectant over the wound.

"I'm sorry! It'll be over soon!" Ruby tried to hurry but didn't want to mess up. Once she was done cleaning the wound, she wrapped the bandages around the werewolf. "Ok. That's the best I can do for now. You're… not gonna eat me, are you?"

The werewolf huffed and shook its head, tossing the bloodied shirt aside. It saw Ruby still there and huffed again.

"You want me to leave? I'd like to meet you again though…" Ruby blinked, unsure of why she said that. "You're not the one attacking our village… are you?"

The werewolf shook its head and stood up.

"Ah! Careful!" Ruby rushed forward and helped the werewolf stand, feeling how warm and strong it was. "Can… I meet you again?"

The werewolf looked at Ruby with its one eye and leaned down, licking Ruby on the lips before running out of the cave.

Ruby was stunned, staring where the werewolf ran and slowly brought a hand towards her lips. "You didn't tell me if that was a yes or no, dummy…"

* * *

It was two weeks later when Ruby came to the cave again. She didn't know why she avoided it until now, but when she walked in and raised her flashlight, she saw a young woman in place of where the werewolf leaned weeks before.

"U-Uhm…?" Ruby slowly approached her. "A-Are you ok?"

"Mm…" The young woman looked up and saw Ruby. "It's you…"

"Me?" Ruby blinked and moved closer towards the woman, setting her bag down. She looked at the woman and saw that she was holding her side, stained red with blood. "Ah! You're injured! Hold on, I think I have some disinfectant and bandages."

"Why?" The woman huffed, watching Ruby carefully.

"My mother taught me to always help someone in need. And… your side is bleeding. I wanna help." Ruby gave a shy smile. "Uhm. Can you take off your shirt? It'll be hard for me to treat you like this."

The woman stared at Ruby for a moment before taking off her shirt, revealing old bandages that were about to fall off.

"H-Hey, if you were treated before, why didn't you change the bandages? You should've changed it every other day!" Ruby slowly took off the bandages, then looked at the woman's face.

"This dolt that treated me hasn't come here for fourteen moons." The woman huffed. "And she wanted to see me again."

Ruby blinked. Fourteen moons… two weeks. Wait. The brunette looked over the woman again, white hair like the wolf from before… One beautiful blue eye looking at her while her left side was scarred. The injuries were in the same place… Wait, no… It can't be…! "A-Are you that werewolf… I saw?"

The woman caressed Ruby's cheek before pulling her close for a kiss. "Weiss. That's my name. Will you come back again? After this?"

Ruby blushed madly. "Y-Yeah! I'll come back. I-If you want me to."

"I've been waiting here for fourteen moons. Of course I want to see you again." Weiss nodded and bit her lip when Ruby rubbed the disinfectant on her side.

"R-Right…" Ruby wrapped her up with bandages and kissed her nose. "That should do it. Try to stay out of trouble?"

Weiss pulled Ruby into her arms. "If you promise to come back. I will."

"I will." Ruby held her back. "Stay safe."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My contribution to White Rose Weekend begins. Hope that y'all enjoy! See y'all next time!


End file.
